


Erotes

by fangirl_squee



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, Soulmates, cupid!gig, various background pairings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_squee/pseuds/fangirl_squee
Summary: Gig Kephart loved love. He loved seeing people in love, he loved guiding them towards love, he loved helping people overcome whatever obstacle was in their path to find love together. That was love, as it should be - simple, and easy, and true.Grand and Echo were proving to be a much more complicated version.
Relationships: Grand Magnificent/Gig Kephart/Echo Reverie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Erotes

Gig Kephart loved love. He loved seeing people in love, he loved guiding them towards love, he loved helping people overcome whatever obstacle was in their path to find love together.

There was nothing that made him feel better about his place in the fleet than carefully orchestrating the meet-cute of two people or removing the miscommunication that would stop a triad from  _ finally _ getting together, which was a good thing too, since it was also sort of his job. Or, not really a job, more like a calling, like becoming an Excerpt except your Divine was people’s hearts.

Unlike being an Excerpt however, Gig did get assigned work, in a manner of speaking. Sometimes, it was through dreams, visions really, visions of love to come.

He didn’t talk about that on streams though. It was much easier to explain how to put together a sink than it was to explain how it felt to look at someone and know,  _ for sure _ , who their match was, and how compelled he felt to guide them, but it was a feeling he knew down to his bones. He’d known the feeling for a long time too, as long as he could remember (which was another part that would have been difficult to explain, since he’d been around long enough for Signet to give him a curious look each time they saw each other over the years).

(She never said anything, although perhaps that was because she remembered, as he did, how he’d been there the moment she had met Belgard.)

He saw Cascabel in a dream before he’d ever met him. The next morning he’d sought Even out, making up some excuse as to why he needed to hire an ex-soldier to escort him to a mechanic-slash-arms-dealer. He was lucky enough that Even had itchy feet after being cooped up on The Ever-Forward that he didn’t question such a job offer.

The moment they’d entered Cascabel’s store the dream had slotted right into place with reality, and Gig had stepped forward quickly to rush through the introductions. Even held out his hand, and Cascabel shook it, their eyes never leaving each other’s. Gig grinned to himself, feeling the warmth of their love rush through him, bouncing a little on the balls of his feet before he made some excuse to step outside to leave them to it.

Tender and Fourteen had taken a little while to figure out. Multiple soulmates wasn’t too unusual, but the confusing part was that it always felt to Gig like the same soul in different bodies… which, of course, turned out to be exactly the case. Once he knew  _ that, _ it was easy.

He slipped an invitation to the Steady in with Worthy of Grace’s other fan mail, the holographic paper eye-catching amongst their other love letters. Tender was a much easier person to make contact with in comparison, behind the bar of the Steady any night that it was open. Gig tucked himself in a booth, easily fitting in with the crowd of the Steady, and waited.

Gig didn’t have to wait long, Worthy of Grace swept their way into the bar, casting their eye across the space before they made their way towards Tender. He could feel it the moment Tender spotted them, a change in the air.

Across the room, Tender leant across the bar, taking Fourteen’s order. Fourteen extended their hand to make payment, their fingers deliberately brushing along the inside of Tender’s wrist. Even from his position across the room, Gig could see Tender’s blush. Gig smiled to himself, letting their love wash over him.

That was love, as it should be - simple, and easy, and true.

Grand and Echo were proving to be a much more complicated version.

For one thing, it had been difficult enough to even get them in the same room together Grand had to be cajoled into attending an art exhibition on another ship, which a took a lot of set-up on Gig’s part and not a small amount of stream-time dedicated to The By-and-Bys first Fleet-wide arts festival. It had been slightly easier to pull Echo into things, since their family had decided to take part in it, their sword-fighting style close enough to dance to be part of the festival.

Neither Echo nor Grand were particularly enthused to be there, sulking at opposite ends of the exhibition hall even as their hearts called out to one another. Gig frowned, popping out his eye and flipping his eyepatch down as he approached Grand.

“Hi, hey, hello- Grand Magnificent, right?” said Gig.

Grand straightened, his gaze flicking to Gig’s floating eye before going back to Gig’s face. “Uh. Yeah? Yes.”

“I’m Gig Kephart,” said Gig, “I’m here covering the event and I was wondering if you could show me around a bit, y’know, give me your artistic impression on things?”

“Is this… being broadcast?”

“Not right now,” said Gig, “But yeah, I’d probably go live, I mean, that’s more authentic, right?”

Grand seemed to be considering it for a moment before he nodded. “Very well. It’s better that I do it, so at least your viewers will get a correct opinion.”

Grand held out a hand, and Gig shook it. Warmth spread through his chest at the contact and Gig inhaled sharply. Usually he only got that strong of a reaction to soulmates meeting. Grand and Echo must be an incredible match.

“So,” said Gig, “How about we start at the Tides of Harmony section and work our way back here?”

“Sure,” said Grand.

Gig paused, pressing his lips together to suppress a laugh. “You might need to let go of my hand first.”

Grand looked down at their joined hands, his face flushing a light pink as he let go. It was a rather pretty colour on him, Gig thought. Echo was sure to find it as captivating as he did.

Gig laughed, clapping a hand on Grand’s shoulder. “Come on, no time like the present!”

He headed off towards Echo, almost losing Grand in the crowd so he could make sure that Echo was in the right spot for Grand to be able to meet them. They were leaning against the wall, waiting for their family’s panel on the art of fencing to finish. Gig quickened his steps, leaving Grand stuck behind a large group of people clustered around the interactive Gumption’s Gambit exhibit.

“Hi,” said Gig, “Are you Echo Reverie?”

Echo blinked, looking him up and down. “Depends who’s asking.”

Gig took a deep breath. “Gig Kephart of  _ Gig Kephart Presents The Divine Fleet Annual Arts Celebration, A Live Broadcast Event _ .”

“I guess that explains your weird camera,” said Echo.

“I guess it does!” said Gig, “I’m interviewing people about the festival and-” He glanced over his shoulder. “I did have someone with me but I guess they got caught up.”

“Right,” said Echo. They paused. “Did you have something to ask me?”

“I do!” said Gig, “I was wondering if you could demonstrate a basic stance for me? I couldn’t get in line fast enough for the tutorial before, and I think it’s something people would really appreciate, you know, knowing the right way to do it so you don’t hurt yourself.”

Echo looked him over again. “I guess I’m not doing anything else right now. Show me what you’ve got.”

Gig grinned. “Okay!” He turned slightly to the camera. “Hey guys, welcome to  _ Gig Kephart Presents _ ! Today I’m here at the Divine Fleet Annual Arts Celebration, seeing at the fantastic creative energy that the fleet has to offer. Right now I’m here with Echo Reverie of The Reverie School, and they’re going to show us a little something about basic fencing stances, right Echo?”

“Uh. Right,” said Echo.

“So, in my mind, it’s sort of like this-” said Gig, positioning himself.

“Almost,” said Echo, “but the need to bring your arm down a little, like this…”

The moment they put a hand on his arm he felt the rush of warmth again, making his toes curl. Gig took a moment to steady himself, swallowing hard. Echo raised their eyebrows, but they didn’t step back, grinning a little at the flush on Gig’s cheeks.

‘That’s- thanks Echo! I-” Gig spotted Grand approaching. “Uh, hold tight guys, I’ll be back in five with more from this incredible event!”

“Is that it?” said Echo.

“Yep!” said Gig, “Sorry, I have a lot of stuff to shoot today, and- hey Grand! Sorry, I just wanted to get a bit more footage before the tour! I almost thought I’d lost you.”

“You almost did,” said Grand.

Gig laughed, putting a hand on Grand’s arm. Warmth buzzed through him again, settling in his chest. He pashed it aside, stepping back a little to guide Grand’s line of sight to Echo.

“Oh!” said Gig, as though it had just occurred to him, “Grand, this is Echo, they’re part of the Reverie School. Echo, this is Grand, one of the artists from Memorius.”

“It’s Grand  _ Magnificent _ , actually,” said Grand, holding out his hand, “It’s a mononym.”

Echo rolled their eyes but took his hand. The moment their fingers touched, Gig felt the familiar rush of warmth. He knew they could feel it too, their hearts beating in time with one another.

So. Another job well done and time for him to go. Gig’s throat ached sharply, and he swallowed, trying to keep his expression relaxed.

“Actually, do you guys mind hanging tight for a sec?” said Gig, “I just have to go check on something.”

“Sure,” said Grand, his eyes not leaving Echo’s face.

Echo tore their eyes away from Grand to look over at Gig. “What?”

“It’s just streaming stuff,” said Gig.

He stepped away, his exit hidden by the crowds. It felt hard to pull himself away from them, the warmth in his chest seeping out with every step instead of lingering as it usually did, replaced with a dull ache. He sat down on the steps outside, scrubbing a hand through his hair. He needed to go back in and stream some more before he left. He’d give it a moment for Grand and Echo forget about him before he did. Not need to let the confusion he’d cause cloud their love.

His chest ached sharply again, and Gig felt a stab of panic. He hadn’t done it wrong, everything felt right with them, better than right judging by what he’d felt before the two of them even saw each other. He should be feeling absolutely incredible, buoyed along by their new love. That was how it was supposed to work.

“Gig?”

Gig looked up to see Signet, her robes pooling on the stairs behind her.

“Signet, hello!” said Gig, attempting a smile.

From Signet’s expression, he wasn’t very successful.

“Here covering the festival?” said Signet, “Or…?”

“A bit of both,” said Gig.

“You don’t look as though you were doing your other work,” said Signet.

Gig made a face. “I am, I just… I don’t know. It feels… wrong? Or, no, it feels  _ right _ , it just doesn’t feel the same? It usually feels so  _ certain _ and this feels so...” He let out a breath. “I don’t know.”

Signet considered him for a moment before she sat next to him, the skirt of her gown spreading out underneath her gracefully. “Perhaps if you explain the situation, I can help.”

“I don’t know what to even explain,” said Gig, “It’s supposed to be just the two of them, so I put them together and it worked, like always, but it’s… it… there’s something missing.” Gig gasped. “Oh my god, I’m missing someone.”

“You certainly seem like it,” said Signet.

“What?”

“Nothing,” said Signet, “Walk me through it before you rush off and make these two people fall in love again-”

“I don’t  _ make _ anybody do anything,” said Gig, “I’m just helping things along-”

Signet waved a hand. “Yes, yes, before you go  _ help _ these two people fall in love, is that better?”

Gig nodded.

Signet’s lips quirked upwards for a moment before her face returned to its customary stillness. “Before you go do that, walk me through what happened.”

“Well, I came here, because I knew they were both here, and I found one and the… the feeling-” Gig gestured a hand at his chest. “-was already pretty strong, which is usually a good sign, like, that’s a love-at-first-sight sign, so I don’t know-”

“So you found the first person,” said Signet, “And then?”

“And then I found the second person, same feeling, which, great, another good sign,” said Gig, “and then they met, same feeling, great sign, and then I walk away and then it’s like… the further I go the worse I feel.” He made a frustrated sound. “There must have been someone near them, someone I was supposed to connect them to that I missed somehow.”

“I think you must have,” said Signet, “But I think they will be easy for you to find.”

Gig looked at her, frowning. “How do you know that?”

Signet gave him a small smile. “Because, Gig, that person is  _ you _ .”

Gig blinked. “Me? That’s- I don’t think that’s how it works.”

Signet put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing for a moment before she stood. “Just think about it.”

Gig did, sitting on the steps as the night cycle began to tinge the artificial sky of The By-and-By a deep purple-blue. He wanted to wait to go back inside until his chest stopped aching. It would make it too difficult to find whoever he was supposed to have to match Grand and Echo with.

Between one breath and the next the ache began to fade, slowly at first and then faster. Gig smiled, standing up and stretching. Good. That was good. Now he could get to work-

He turned, almost stumbling as he caught sight of Grand and Echo behind him. Echo spotted him first, pulling Grand along behind them. The warmth came with them, and so did the ache, the two feelings twisting in Gig’s chest.

“Hey,” said Gig, forcing a smile.

“What happened?” said Echo, “You just like, ran out.”

“Yeah, sorry about that, guess I’ll have to do your proper tour tomorrow,” said Gig, “I, uh, there was this thing I had to take care of, and I guess it took longer than I thought, sorry about that.”

Grand and Echo shared a look. Gig focussed on keeping his smile bright.

“That’s… fine,” said Grand, “I, uh. Here-” He held out a pamphlet. “It has, uh. Information about the Memorious exhibit, for your viewers.”

“Great,” Gig started to say, reaching for it, “Thanks-”

“And our numbers,” added Echo.

Gig froze, the pamphlet held between his and Grand’s hands. He swallowed hard, the ache in his chest twisting.

“I- that’s-” Gig took a breath. “Your numbers?”

“For calling us,” said Echo, “Either of us, but, uh-” Their eyes flicked to Grand for a moment, a faint flush colouring their cheeks. “I’m pretty sure we’d prefer both of us.”

“Me too,” breathed Gig, the words slipping out of him before he could stop himself.

Echo laughed, turning slightly towards Grand. “Told you so.”

Grand’s cheeks flushed again, a deeper pink than Gig had seen them turn earlier.

“I don’t-” Gig’s chest ached sharply again, his fingers flexing on the pamphlet. “Are you sure?”

Echo reached out, covering Grand and Gig’s hands with their’s on the pamphlet. As soon as their hand touched his, the twisting in Gig’s chest unravelled itself, warmth spreading through him again, letting him breath for the first time all afternoon.

“I’m sure,” said Echo, “Grand?”

Grand swallowed. “Yeah.”

The warmth sank through him, filling him down to his toes. He smiled, his chest clenching as Echo and Grand smiled back.

“Then I’m sure too,” said Gig, “You’ve gotta follow your heart, right?”

Echo laughed, and Grand’s smile widened.

“Yeah, I guess so,” said Echo. They paused. “You want to follow us to dinner? Grand was saying there was some bar around here that’s just cool enough for him-”

“I did  _ not _ say it like that-” said Grand, “The Steady is just an interesting place, and the drinks are decent- Not as good as  _ I _ would make-”

Gig laughed. “Yeah, that sounds great.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi: mariusperkins on most places


End file.
